Five Nights at Mike's
by CinderAshTree
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is under renovation, and Mike Schmidt decides to watch over the animatronics so that they won't get lonely. But after a freak accident, he's forced to have them stay at his place. Four robots, one human, one small apartment, one big world; What could possibly...go...wrong...? (Rated T to be safe) **Having Writers Block, On Temporary Hiatus.**
1. Chapter 1

**Ho boy...I jumped on the bandwagon. But I have no regrets. Never before have I been pulled into a fandom faster than FNaF did. Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction for this fandom. I practically have the whole thing planned out! So excited!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Do I even need warning for this? Oh well...Possible gore and violence.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own. If I did, I would not be writing this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Michael, or Mike, Schmidt was your average guy. Age 19, oak brown hair and blue eyes, attending college, and lives alone in an old one-bedroom apartment. Oh…And did I mention that he works in a local family pizzeria as the nighttime guard? Yup, **'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'** to be exact.

_"A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun COME TO LIFE."_

Now, the job wouldn't be so bad, if the animatronic characters don't come alive at night and try to stuff him in a suit. So to be honest, $120 a week isn't really that worth all that. But why does Mike keep coming back? There's better, well paying jobs out there, so why return to the one that tries to kill him?

Simple, the animatronics themselves. Mike saw something in them that others had failed to see. They are almost like people, they had emotions, even personalities. The robots aren't as bad as he thought they were.

**(Mike POV)**  
>It's been nearly a month since he finished his first week as the night guard, and despite the lack of pay or benefits(Other than free pizza) Mike has no intention on leaving his job. Him and the robotic characters are in good terms now, despite the fact that they did try to kill him a few days ago. But Mike had no hard feelings, at least he can breath easy now that he has nothing to worry about anymore.<p>

But when he passed by the pizza place, he was surprised to see a large, 'Closed for renovations' banner over the glass doorway. _'W-what?'_ thought Mike, _'They never said anything about renovations.'_ Confused, Mike looked through the dirt covered window, grimacing as the dust and grime stained the sleeve of his shirt. It was bright in there, so it was easy for him to see what's going on.

There are more than a dozen workers were inside, all wearing bright orange construction suites. Some were loading the large tables, arcade games, and other large pieces of furniture into a truck. The others were carrying sledgehammers and tearing down the walls. He glanced past the workers and saw the stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were not there.

"Evening Mike!" a voice said behind him, surprising the young man. He gave out a startled yelp and turned around, only too see his boss, Mr. Fazbear, smiling at him. "Sorry about that lad," he apologized, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No need to say sorry sir, I've had worse scares" Mike assured his boss.

Mr. Fazbear laughed, "I suppose so. Say, why are here? Your're not working tonight."

"I know sir, I was just passing through here when I saw the sign." answered Mike. "Renovations? I have to ask, how the place get money for it anyway?"

"We got sponsored lad, by an electronics company in the cities. _**'Empire Electronics'**_ I believe, apparently they were amazed with our robots that they decided to give us money to make the place better! Isn't that great!" said Mr. Fazbear, clearly excited with what's going on.

"That's great Mr. F sir, but…Where's the robots?"

"Oh them? We put them away in the back room, Foxy is with them as well."

"Aren't you afraid that those robots might try to break out or something? Maybe I should keep an eye on them." Mike suggested. But truth be told, he really just wanted to see his friends again. They might not be happy in being stuck in the back room all night.

The old man looked surprised. "Really? Alright then! You can watch the place tonight, I'll even give you a raise! Only an increase of $1 that is." he said, then handed Mike the front keys.

"Thank you sir"

"And be careful Mike, I heard that a big electrical storm is headed our way."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about sir. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

**And there's your first chapter! What do you think? Please give feedback, whether it's good or bad. Reviews help me become a better writer. Also, ****_dum, dum, dum, _****what is going to happen to poor Mike? Stay tuned to find out! If you have any questions\suggestions, please do not hesitate to ask.**

**-CinderAshTree out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy smokes people, it's only been a day and already it has 6 reviews, 14 faves and 18 follows?! Thank you all so much! Even it you're just reading it really moves me that people are actually taking their time to read this. That means a lot you know. **

**Anyway, there are a couple things that I forgot to mention in the first chapter.**

**1)Bonnie is a boy; Only because it would fit in this story better.**

**2)Pairings are unlikely in this fic; Mostly because I'm not that good in writing romance. But I WILL put it in there if it's necessary for the plot.(Or if you guys start giving me death threats) **

**3)I'm still working on Foxy's 'pirate talk', so sorry if it's not that good.**

**Now on with the story!**

After saying goodbye to Mr. Fazbear, Mike pushed is way through the doors. Dust and debris floated through the air like clouds, it clung to his clothes and stung his eyes and the sound of smashing stuff nearly made him deaf. The workers paid him no mind, much too occupied with their own work. He walked passed them and went along the narrow, semi-dark hallways until he found his usual office. In one word, cozy. In another word, a freaking bomb shelter/panic room. But hey, it was like his home away from home.

Mike took a quick glance at the wall clock above him, it read 9:50. It's a good thing that the workers will leave in 10 minutes, or else he'll never get any peace. Guess he needs to kill time for a bit…

**{2 hours and 10 minutes later}**  
>"Why…won't…you…get…through…the…pipes!" he growled in frustration. Who knew a simple game could be so hard…And addicting. He really needed to learn not to judge so fast. But now he has to find his friends, they might not like being stuck in the back room for so long. Mike put his phone down, and<p>

Walking along the hallways at night was creepy to say the least, since the building was mostly dark, save a few flickering lights. Not to mention that the sounds of heavy rain pounding against the tin roof and windows, thunder rumbling like a freight train and lighting flashing every few seconds. _'Mr. Fazbear was right about that storm after all'_ he thought.

Fortunately, he managed to find the back room on his first try. Mike can already hear shuffling footsteps and hushed whispers inside. He then gave the door a couple of knocks. "Guys? It's me, Mike."

"Mike?Is that you? What are you doing here?" one of the voices asked, which turned out to be Chica.

"I volunteered to watch over you tonight, since, you know, the renovations and all." he answered them. "Now lets get you out of there." Then he opened the door lock.

The robots streamed out, apparently happy to see Mike, and gave him a bone-crushing group hug. "Michael!" cried Bonnie, "It's been so long!"

"It's only been two days Bonnie, that's not that long." Freddy replied.

"Finally! We're outta that room. So crowded in there, ya know." Foxy said, while stretching his stiff mechanical joints.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you guys as well. Say, did know about the renovations that's going on?" asked Mike, still recovering a bit from nearly being crushed to death.

"Sure did Mike," Freddy answered him. "We overheard the manager talking to a couple of guys from this company and they said that they would give some money to make the place it better."

"Plus, we've figured out that something important was going on because those men were wearing business attire and Mr. Fazbear has never been so happy!" Bonnie added.

"And Mike! You'll never believe this!" Chica interrupted, unable to hide her excitement. "They're going to fix Pirate Cove, and Foxy! He'll be out there again!"  
>"Really? That so great! Congrats Foxy!" Mike said, clearly happy for his friend.<p>

"Thanks ye Mike. I'd be seein' the young kiddies again. Since it's been so long."

"You know that happy for all of you, who knows, maybe more kids will come back."

**{{Time Skip}}**  
>"Wow, it's really raining buckets out there." Freddy commented as he looked out the window. Mike had to agree, it was raining harder that it was a few hours ago, one might even mistake it as a hurricane. The lighting was much brighter…and closer.<p>

All of a sudden, thunder shook the building, lighting crackled and a bolt of electricity hit the metal walls, shocking anyone and everyone inside. Then there was silence, and nothing could ever prepare them for what happens next.

_**[Sorry that the end seems a bit rushed, it's getting late and I'm too lazy to fix it right now, if I can, I'll do it tomorrow]**_

**Cliffhanger! I apologize that the first two chapters are rather short, but after I get the story going, they will get longer. Around 1000 to 2000 words. Please let me know on what you think about this so far. Your feedback helps me a lot.**  
><strong>Also, if you have and questionssuggestions, do not be afraid to PM me. I will reply as soon as I can.** **Again, thank you for your support, I promise that you won't be disappointed.**

**P.S: Bonus points to those who can guess what game Mike was playing. ;)  
><strong>

-**CinderAshTree signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe how big this has gotten in only a couple of days. Thank you all so much, your constant support is what inspires me to write more for you guys. Anyway, let me say a couple more things. **

**Chapter 3 everybody! It's here! The wait wasn't that long was it? Things start getting real now, you'll see what I mean. Also, for those of you who answered 'Flappy Bird' in the last chapter, you got it right! and your prize is...is this chapter! Yay...?**

**Oh, and as for pairings, I think that the most I can do is the close friends type. But like I said, I will do more than that if your people want me too. (I might even do a poll...)**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter I put out for you! ;D**

_'Owwww…My head…'_ Mike slowly got up from the floor and winced as he felt a bit of blood trickle down from his head. He must've hit his head rather hard somewhere. But he doesn't remember what happened, since the last thing the saw was a flash of light before blacking out. Mike looked around, and was shocked and surprised to see four unconscious people sprawled out on the checkered floor. He was about come down to help when he realized that something was wrong with that sentence.

'…Four unconscious people…'  
>'…Unconscious <em>people<em>…'  
>'..<em><strong>People<strong>_…'

What the heck? How did people get in here, did they break in? They've better not, or else he'd be in big in big trouble with Mr. Fazbear, and with the animatronics. And speaking of which, where were they? Before he could take off to find them, one of them started to wake up. "M-Mike, what happened? And why does my body feel weird?"

Huh? How did she know his name?

Mike looked at the young woman, that spoke to him. She had chin-length blonde hair that had a couple tufts sticking out on the top, and her eyes were a bright shade of violet. She looked familiar, in fact, too familiar. Her clothes consist of a yellow dress, a white frilly apron, light orange stockings, and black Mary Janes. Not to mention a freaking bib around her neck that said 'Let's Eat'…Wait, what?!

No way, no way, no freaking way…That's not possible…

"C-C-Chica? What happened to you?" Mike asked her as he felt his jaw drop on the floor.

Chica tilted her head in confusion, "Mike? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him. Then she stopped and noticed that her robotic legs were gone, and replaced with…with…"Feet!" she shouted. "I have feet!" Chica then saw her wings, er, I mean, hands. "And my beautiful feathers! They're gone! Mike, what did you do?!"

"Nothing I swear! I'm just as confused as you are!"

Just then, the other started to wake up, and they were also surprised to see that they were not robots anymore. (Cue more screaming.) Fortunately for Mike, he was able to see what they looked like.

Freddy had short brown hair that was the same color as his original bear suit, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tuxedo, black dress pants, a pair of dress shoes, a black bow-tie along with a top hat lined with red velvet on the inside, as well as a gentleman's cane. He appeared very…Classy.

Bonnie on the other hand had a more 'casual' look. He had wavy lilac hair and dark maroon colored eyes. He wore a black and white shirt with a red bow on the front, a dark purple vest, dark blue jeans and white and blue sneakers.

And Foxy looked like…A pirate. No surprise there. His spiky, shoulder length hair was bright red and his eyes were a more wine red color. He was wearing a black coat with red trimming and had gold buttons sewed at the front, black pants an eye patch, a silver hook on his right hand, and black knee-high boots.

There was no mistaken that they just turned to humans.

"Oy' Mike!" Foxy called him, once they all stopped screaming. "What in the blazes happen' here?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean, how is t-this even possible?" he answered him. "What am I going to do? If Mr. Fazbear find out…" Mike trailed off.

Despite what was going on, Freddy came up to comfort the teen. "Michael," he started, "I'm sure that there's a, um, logical explanation for this. But for now, we just have to figure out what to do and _calm down_." Freddy said as he glanced at Chica. The former bird just huffed.

"Alright alright, but what are we going to do?"

It was Bonnie that spoke up, "Well, the place is going under renovation, so no one would notice us gone, since they won't even bother checking the back room. We'll probably be unnoticed for couple of months, depending on how long the renovation would last."

"Okay, so all you need is a place to stay for a bit. But where?" Mike asked them.

All four of them looked at him. It took Mike a couple of seconds to realize on what they are implying._ Oh no..._

"Your place!" they all said, with big smiles plastered on their faces.

Well that's just great...

**So, what did you think about the surprise? I think most of you are going WTF right now. And your probably thinking 'How on earth did they become human?!' I can't tell you because even I don't know. But I'll figure something out. The next chapter will take a bit longer because I have a lot of stuff going on this week, but I will make chapter 4 at least twice a long as this to make it up to you.**

**Please review and tell me how am I doing. Feedback is greatly appreciated. If not, then that's okay, I'm just glad that you're taking your time to read this. It makes me really happy.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
